Batalla
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Cualquier enfrentamiento era más sencillo de lidiar que ese, ni las bombas atómicas causaban ese sentimiento de derrota en él, esa sensación extraña, esas ganas de tirarse melodramáticamente al suelo y decir "he perdido, este héroe a caído en combate, lo lamento". USxUK, Mpreg.


Ciento cincuenta y tres historias, y así, voy acortando el camino para llegar hasta las doscientos *-*, sé que todos deben pensar "que mina más ociosa, no tiene nada más que hacer", pero me gusta escribir, de ellos particularmente ¿qué le puedo hacer? amo el USxUK :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alfred sufriendo la peor guerra que ha librado, Mpreg.

Cualquier batalla era más digna que esa, cualquier enfrentamiento era más sencillo de lidiar que ese, ni las bombas atómicas causaban ese hedor y sentimiento de derrota en él, esa sensación extraña, esas ganas de tirarse melodramáticamente al suelo y decir "he perdido, este héroe a caído en combate, lo lamento" y luego arrojarse al piso mientras todos lloran por él.

Ni siquiera su pelea con Vietnam -la paliza que le dio la muchacha- era algo como eso.

Alfred alistó sus armas, en ambas manos, miró al objetivo observarle con ojos azules, pequeña y a la vez tan poderosa, sus manos temblaban de puro miedo, el enemigo alzó una ceja, retándolo, y luego dio una pequeña carcajada ¡se estaba burlando de él, lo hacía, oh maldito adversario!, el americano avanzó poderoso sujetando con fuerza sus armas, en la mano derecha empuñaba un…

Un poderoso e invencible…

Talco. Sí, talco con olor a rosas. El talco que limpia todo.

Y en la otra, toallitas húmedas, en otra parte estaba el pañal, colgando de una mochila militar, Alfred estaba vestido exageradamente como si de la guerra se tratara, lo único que tenía en frente era un pequeño bebé, la pequeña a la que dio a luz Inglaterra hace unos cuantos meses, el fruto de su amor estaba frente suyo, pero cuando quería ser vil lo era. El pañal abierto… había lanzado una bomba.

Era hedionda y letal, demasiado para una pequeña, pero no se esperaba menos de ella, comía tanto como su padre. Los ojos fieros de Alfred rugían, él podría, es una batalla más, pudo con guerras mundiales, llegó a la cima del mundo, por eso, una pequeña lactante no le ganaría, alzó la mano hacia el pañal, sintiendo que tocaba prácticamente kryptonita.

Como si él fuera superman y esa cosa su debilidad.

Y botó el vomitivo pañal de su pequeña al tarro, la chica sonrió picara, su padre se preparó, alistándose con toallitas en mano, pero justo en ese momento, la chica rodó poco heroicamente hacia el lado, el americano chilló sin masculinidad aparente y se tiró hacia donde había o estaba cayendo su pequeña, agarrándolo con sus manos y manteniéndola arriba… y así su cara…

Su cara…cayó donde había caído el pañal, se quiso matar, suicidar, fue lo más horrible de su vida, por eso, heroicamente haría algo que ningun héroe había hecho jamás.

Suplicar… como el patético "hombre" de la casa que es.

–¡Por favor Inglaterra, cámbiale el pañal, es diabólica, me quiso matar, casi lo logra, estuve dos horas lavando mi heroico y sexy rostro! –

–No puede ser tan difícil…–susurró el inglés suspirando mientras veía a la pequeña, lista para ser cambiada.

El inglés le sonrió suavemente y la pequeña se quedó más quieta que nunca mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Jones se quiso nuevamente matar ¿por qué era bonita, linda y poco diabólica con Arthur y con él era un monstruo? y como si fuera por arte de magia, las manos de Arthur se movieron a una velocidad increíble, dejando a la menor limpia y fresca, hasta con olor a té y brillitos.

–¡Listo! ¿ves que es fácil? –

–Solo para ti… superhéroe…–rió Alfred sujetando la cadera de su esposo, juntando un beso húmedo y apasionado que lleva tiempo queriendo darle a su sexy prometido, la menor observó curiosa la escena, sin saber que pasaba aún, sólo sonriendo suavemente.

Porque el héroe esta vez no fue Alfred, fue nada más y nada menos que Arthur.

Ya que él era y sería siempre..."The Super-Mom"

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, porque no todo el tiempo es la hora de "Hero Alfred", quizás en cosas como estas Arthur si que fuera un prodigio, en fin, él tiene el don, después de todo cuidó más de una colonia y es taaan adorable de madre, me lo como (?) que viva el USxUK! :3

PD: Hoy quizás, un poco más tarde, subo "Padrino mágico", no se olviden de dejarme un lindo reviews, adiós y tengan un lindo día :3


End file.
